Wedding and a Dragonslave
by Britz Bitz Candy
Summary: It's Lina's wedding day, and everything is perfect......except for one small thing......


  
Lina twirled around in front of the full length mirror. Her elegant white dress fanned out around her. She paused to admire the gold band around her finger that was her engagement ring. She recalled the day five months ago when she had received it.  
  
***  
  
Gourry looked into Lina's eyes. Her skin looked pale in the silver moonlight. She stood there looking up at him expectantly. "So what was so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow, Gourry?" she asked irritably.  
They were both in their pajamas, and it was the middle of the night. And it couldn't wait until the morning. Gourry didn't say a word, but took her hand led her out onto the balcony of her room.   
"Gourry, what are you do-"  
Gourry took a small mirror from his pocket. "Look into this mirror. Tell me what you see." He told her.  
Lina closed her eyes and sighed. "Why, did you forget what a mirror does?" she asked sarcastically. She opened her eyes and glanced in the mirror. "It's my reflection Gourry, you happy now? It's my reflection." Lina was exhausted and just wanted to get back to her warm, soft bed.  
Gourry shook his head and smiled at her. "Nope. The reflection in this mirror is perfection. It's beauty. It's the woman I'm in love with.....the woman I hope to marry...." Gourry got down on his knees. He took a small box from his pocket and opened it. The ring was gold, with tiny diamonds inlaid in it. It glittered in the moonlight. "Lina Inverse, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"  
Lina's face felt hot. She could only imagine how red her face was....She stood there speechless, staring at the ring, and Gourry on his knees. Lina's eyes welled up with tears and she found her voice again. "Hai.....hai, I'll marry you Gourry! I'll marry you!"  
Gourry was ecstatic. "You will!? Lina.....Lina I love you...." he said as took the ring from the box, and slipped it onto her finger. Her hands were trembling. He clumsily kissed her. "Goodnight, Lina. Please get some sleep." he told her as he left her room with a look of pure joy on his face.  
Somewhere between a dream world and reality, a stunned sorceress stood on a balcony staring at her hand.  
  
***  
  
Lina smiled at this memory. Suddenly Ameria came into the room. All of Lina and Gourry's closest friends had been invited. Ameria ran to Lina with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Lina-san! I-I can't believe it! You and Gourry-san.....are getting....getting married today!!!!!" she wailed as she hugged Lina around the middle. "It's so beautiful that you too are finally together! Just think, by each others sides for eternity!"  
Hn. Eternity. Lina hadn't thought about that. And eternity was definately a VERY long time.....Commitment for eternity.....Lina gulped. Well....maybe eternity wasn't so bad....but what about kids....and....just the words 'settle down' sent chills down her spine.  
Would marriage change their partnership, or make it stronger? Lina puzzled over this until she realized that a certain love & justice-ranting, sobbing princess was still attached to her waist. "Er.....Ne, Ameria.....do you think you could...er.....go check if Firia and the others have arrived yet.....?"  
Tears streamed down the young Ameria's cheeks. "H...h.....hai, Lina-san!" she choked out between sobs and gasps. "Just relax....don't worry about anything until the ceremony, I'll take care of it....." She reassured her. And with that, Ameria set off purposefully to make this the best day possible for her longtime companion.  
Lina shook her head. Everything would be alright....At least, that's what she hoped. Mrs. Lina Gabriev....for the rest of her life......She looked in the mirror again, and her reflection stared back at her. A young girl with bright red hair, a petite body, and a long flowing wedding gown. The dress was of course, the traditional white. The top was strapless and glitered with jewels that accented it, and the skirt puffed out at the bottom. Ameria, Firia, and Nahga all walked in, wearing identical purple dresses. "WOH HO HOH HOH HO HO HOH!!!!" Nahga cackled. "So little Lina is finally getting married? I must say, Lina, considering it's you, you look stunning!"  
"Gee, thanks Nahga....." she said through clenced teeth, trying to prevent herself from hurting her. 'Why did I make her a bride's maid' Lina asked herself mentally. 'She'll crumble the walls of the church with that incessent laughing of hers...I'm not even going to bring up the stained glass..." She sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready for this....."   
"Don't worry, this'll be the best wedding ever, I'm sure of it!!!" Firia said comfortingly. "But right now, you have a visitor."  
Lina's older sister Luna walked into the room, which became immediately silent. Lina froze in horror. She suddenly regretted letting her sister be Maid of Honor. Luna looked at her younger sister for a moment, before a strange smile crossed her face, quite unlike anything Lina had seen when they were growing up. "Enjoy yer day, because it'll probably be the only one in history that I'm nice to ya. I'm proud of ya kid."  
Lina nearly had a heart attack....were these....words of encouragement?.....From.....LUNA!?!? Lina could feel it....the Nine Hells just froze over..... To think she'd actually get more out of this day than a husband.....  
Luna turned to leave the room. "I'll see ya later Lina." she said as her figure went out of sight.  
"Come on Lina-san, everyone's waiting for you..." Ameria beckoned. Lina looked at her. Her mascara was running, and her eyes were red (Ameria's baked! j/k). Ameria was probably more excited about this than she herself was. Lina allowed her bride's maids to guide her into the chapel. She waited at the back for the ceremony to start.   
Lina noticed someone near the front. The person was dressed in all black, and was glaring fiercely at Lina. She looked familliar.....then it hit her. It was Sylphiel! Lina tried to avoid her gaze, and quickly looked for something else to busy herself with. Which wasn't too hard....not three seconds later, an annoying purple-haired Mazoku appeared inches away from her. Lina could see Firia beggining to twitch and fume. "Xelloss, I didn't expect you to come?" she half-questioned him.  
Xelloss grinned mischieviously. "What, and miss the buffet?" he asked.  
Lina looked at him for a moment. "Buffet?"  
Xelloss thumbed over to Ameria, who was once again bawling her eyes out.   
Lina nodded. "Point taken. I can see what you mean.....So, is that the only reason you came?"  
Xelloss waved a finger at her. "Sore wa himitsu desu, Lina-chan, sore wa himitsu desu." Suddenly, he spotted Sylphiel. "Yare yare, what do we have here? Dessert Bar?" he said as he headed over to where she was seated.  
"Nice tux." she called after him.  
Zelgadiss walked in, for some reason looking more depressed than usual. "Hey Lina, everyone. Where's Gourry?"  
"Hey Zel! He should be coming soon. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." he replied. "Omedeto....."  
^-^ "Arigato Zelgadiss!"  
Martina and her husband, Zangulus walked into the little chapel. "Hi Lina!!!!" Martina waved at her. "Omedeto, I just know you'll be as happy as Zangulus and I!" Though the only one who seemed to be happy was Martina...Zangulus looked downright terrified of his wife.... She yanked her hubby's arm, as if it were a leash as they found a pew with two empty seats.  
Firia quickly rushed over to give Jiras the baby bag and a few quick insturctions, since he would be taking care of baby Valgaarv during the ceremony.  
Firia began barking orders at the little fox-man. "If he goes to sleep, don't wake him! This bottle is for him, not you! If he starts crying, give him the pacifier! If he doesn't stop, take him outside until he does, but don't forget to bundle him up! If he catches cold, I'll never forgive you! Now just sit here and rock the baby basket till he falls asleep! No talking! Here's his picture book and some tissues and diapers and...."  
Jiras began to feel dizzy having all these instructions thrown at him... "H-hai..." he managed to answer her.  
Grabos snickered as Jiras rocked the basket.  
Firia turned to him, snarling. "None of that! None! He needs silence!"  
Baby Valgarv began to bawl loudly, scared by the sudden noise from Firia.  
"Now look what you've done!" she scooped him up in her arms and cradled the Ryyouzku infant. "Sssssssssh.....there there. Everything is alright...." Soon the baby had been lulled back to sleep by the calm voice of Firia.  
"No more!" she hissed at Jiras and Grabos. "I need to go take my place now."  
Finally, Gourry arrived. He looked extremely handsome in his black tuxedo. Lina rushed over to him. "You look great, hon." she said as she gave him a quick kiss.  
He smiled at her. "And you look stunning, dear." he pulled the veil down over her face. "The ceremony's about to begin."  
Before she knew it, she was walking down the aisle in the wedding procession, and all too soon, she was standing in front of the alter next to Gourry. She could barely hear the priest's words. She soon relaxed though. The old man had finished his readings, and the wedding would be over soon.....  
".....If anyone has a reason why these two should not be together, speak now, or forever hold your peace......"  
Silence. Lina waited anxiously for the wedding to continue.  
But from the crowd a voice rose out of the silence. "I do." Everyone turned to look at the speaker.   
Lina looked at him disbelieveingly. "Z-Zelgadiss....?"  
"I do." He repeated. "These two can't be married.....because I love that man up there, and he loves me. Ne, Gourry."  
Lina looked to Gourry, shocked at this news. "N-nani?"  
Gourry nodded. "It's true. I love Zelgadiss, not you. I'm sorry Lina....It happened after we were engaged. Three months ago....I realized I prefered men over women.....Zelgadis and I are lovers....."  
Many of the guests gasped in shock.  
In the pew, Shilphiel burst into tears. "G-Gourry-dear is....gay!? Oooooh! That's worse   
than marrying Lina!!!" she bawled.  
Lina was furious."You-you......YOU LIED TO ME FOR THREE MONTHS!!!!!"  
Zelgadiss ran to Gourry's side and embraced him. "Now, Lina..." he said. "Calm down....you can understand, ne?"  
"Understand!? UNDERSTAND THIS! DRAGONSLAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Lina sat outside the remains of the church in a tattered white dress. "The most important day of my life, and that damned asshole waited til THE DAY OF OUR WEDDING to tell me he likes guys!!!!" she huffed. "Why the hell is MY life so screwed up!? That's it! I'M MARRYING THE NEXT GUY THAT COMES WITHIN MY LINE OF VISION!!!!" she screamed, the crater where the church was amplifying her words of fusteration.  
It was strangely silent for a moment, except for poor Shilphiel's sobs somewhere deep within the crater.  
Suddenly Xellos phased in. He gave her a miscevious smile. "What was that Lina-san?"  
Lina looked around in utter despair. o.O;; "Please tell me I didn't just say that..."  
Xellos fished the priest and the guests out of the crater. ^_^ "Looks like you will have your wedding today after all Lina-san...though it's most definately an outdoor wedding now, ne?" he said with a sly grin.  
Ameria looked up at Lina, black streaks down both sides of her face. "Oh dear....uh...here, let me help you clean your dress off before the ceremony commences...." she offered. "I-It can still be a great wedding....ne?"   
  
***  
  
"And that's how I ended up with your father instead of that gay blond airhead." Lina finished as she looked at three purple-haired, squinty-eyed childeren.  
The younger girl with braided hair shook her head. "Mum, that's ridiculous. How could you go for three months witout knowing your boyfriend was gay."  
"Shutup brat." Lina growled at her offspring.  
The older girl who had short hair shook her head. "And you say we're dumb. So where's this Gourry guy live now anyway?" she asked.  
The youngest one, a little boy, grinned. "I know the answer. 'Sore wa himitsi desu', ne Mommy?"  
Lina sighed. "Hai." she said dryly. "Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
  
**************  
  
Le fin! Okay, so it was kinda lame, but whatever....be brutal if you wish. I'm just really happy right now cause my exboyfriend is in town. The only reason he's my ex is cuz he lives 10hrs away, so we're still good friends. ^^ I'm stoked. We're goin skiing tomorrow, so I should probably be gettin to bed soon... Review if ya wish....(c'mon, it takes 5 seconds and the review thingy's right there! It's easy!) 


End file.
